Aria (Dott)
Aria, aka xdottx, is an online YouTube personality. She is known for playing Sims 4 challenges. She's really bad at cooking and has an obsession with watermelons. Appearance Aria is 5'11", she revels in the fact that she's taller than most of the people she's friends with. She has curly brown hair that trails off to blonde, that she usually wears in a bun. YouTube Channel Aria started her YouTube channel back in 2012, it wasn't until the end of 2017 that she decided to start making videos. Her first video was the Sims 4 Flower Legacy Challenge. You can also find Minecraft, RPGMaker, and other roleplay series. She plays games with her cousin Maddie, who also has a YouTube channel (Madison Rose), as well as Paranormal Dreams (Morgan) and Samakinz (Sam). Her friends and family help her with voice acting and roleplay ideas. Maddie, who voices Renee in nearly all universes, was the first person she asked to be on her channel. Her younger brothers Darion and Deshawn also help with voice acting. Personal Life She's always had a weak spot for tv tropes and bases her roleplays off of her favorite ones (Mermaids, Werewolves, Camping AU, Modern AU). She likes Anime and her current favorites are Fairy Tail and Seven Deadly Sins. Because she has a hard time making decisions, she uses name and race generators to decide her characters names and whether or not they should be human. History Aria was born February 7 in Hyannis, Massachusetts. She's the oldest sibling in her family, with Darion being 7 years younger than her, and Deshawn being 11 years younger. She also has other half-siblings from her biological father, but she's never met them, she only knows of them from someone who used to babysit her as a child. Her mother and her step-dad (who she just refers to as her dad) got married when she was 7. Her mother was still fairly young when she was born so she had to stay at a daycare ran by her future grandmother. Her grandmother (lets call her Mel) had a daycare in her house so when her mom came to pick her up she met Mel's son, and he started helping to take care of Aria. Aria has been gaming for as long as she can remember. Her mom and her uncles used to play video games a lot, so she was always around them as a kid. When she got older she got a GameCube and started playing Zelda and Paper Mario games. She later moved onto PC games, mostly playing online browser games like Club Penguin, Neopets, and Fantage. She went to two different High Schools. One of them she only went to for a year but met people through her love of anime and art. She still considers the people she met to be her friends to this day, and they still bond over anime and art. She finished off her next 4 years of high school at a technical school. Here she met even more people, but this time it was through her love of video games and Graphic Design. The people she met here showed her more PC games, and this is when she started playing games like Borderlands, Gmod, and GTA V. This is when she started entertaining the idea of making YouTube videos. Aria's Current Life Aria currently lives with her parents, two younger brothers, and two boxer puppies named Mia and Apollo. She is currently studying Graphic Design and is interested in learning animation, which she does in her spare time. She also works at a part time Graphic Designer. Relationships Maddie Maddie, also known as Madison Rose, is Aria's cousin. They met when Maddie was born and have been best friends since they were children, and still are to this day! They talk regularly and Maddie is a massive support for Aria and vise versa. Morgan Morgan, also known as Paranormal Dreams, is also one of Aria's best friends. They met freshmen year of high school, when they had the same math class together, but didn't really become close until the end of the year when they found out they were both studying Graphic Design and were gamers. Sam Sam, also known as Samakinz, is another friend Aria met in high school. She met Sam through a mutual friend in high school, and is a voice actor for videos on her Samakinz YouTube Channel. Darion Darion is Aria's younger brother. He's 7 years younger than her, and also has a YouTube channel called BM Lowlife, where he posts videos of himself and his friends playing various games. Deshawn Deshawn is Aria's youngest brother. He's 11 years younger than her, and sometimes features in her videos to help with commentary. He wants to be a YouTuber like his sister when he gets older. Mia and Apollo the Boxers Mia and Apollo are Aria's boxer puppies. Her family has had 3 boxer dogs. Banks, who passed away near Christmas of 2015, and their two current puppies, Mia and Apollo, who they got a couple months later. They always need to have whatever the other has, there's no use in getting them two separate toys, they'll always fight the other for theirs. George the Cat George is a giant black cat (possibly a Bombay), who Aria's mom got for herself because she decided she wanted a cat. He got along fine with Banks, but the puppies were a bit too much for him. He has since moved out and now lives with a family down the road. But, he still likes to come visit and they keep food for him when he does. Category:Xdottx